fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: The Animated Series Episode 2 consists of: Magic Paintings Part I (Episode 2a) and Magic Paintings Part II (Episode 2b). TV Description: Mario must hunt down Power Stars when the castle's power is cut off. Later, Luigi gets trapped inside Boo's Mansion, and must be rescued. Magic Paintings Part I Intro Slide Cast *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bob-omb *Boo *Chain Chomp *King Bob-omb *Koopa the Quick Plot Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are sitting around a table, eating slices of cake. "Thanks for having us-a over, Princess!" Mario shouts with delight, devouring his cake. "Hehe. No problem, boys. You have saved me plenty of times!" Peach responds, giggling. Luigi takes a small bite of his cake, but he looks troubled, and Mario looks over, and asks, "What's-a wrong, bro?" "Well... this is where-a something usually goes-a wrong..." Luigi says, quaking in fear. "Nothing is going to happen! We just cleared off-a Bowser's tunnel yesterday, and he can't-a be ready for another attack. What is he going to do, crash in through-a the window?" Mario questions. Glass shattering and falling is heard, and the foursome turn towards the window. "Gwahaha! Thanks for the idea, plunger-face! This time, I cannot fail! He raises his arms, and three armies run inside. The Bob-ombs toss Mario on their backs, and run towards the main hall. The Boo army takes Luigi away towards the inner castle, the few Whomps carry Toad away, and Peach is personally picked up by Bowser himself. "Have fun with your art!" Bowser shouts, flying to the top of the castle. The screen fades to black. '---Scene Change To: Bob-omb Battlefield---' Mario wakes up, dizzy with confusion. He looks to the side, and a pink Bob-omb is standing beside him. "Gah! Stay-a back!" Mario shouts, using his arms to slide backwards. "Do not worry, we have rescued you from the Bob-omb army. We are rogue Bob-ombs who defy Bowser. Look up there." He turned, and Mario looks upward. Past the cannon they are shooting, he looks past a bridge, above a Chain Chomp, and atop the hill. He sees a massive Bob-omb with a white mustache and yellow crown. "He is our enemy, King Bob-omb. He holds what is called a Power Star, and I believe it may help you in your quest. However, you must beat him in battle. Our cannon is in use, so you will have to trek past the Chain Chomp." "Well then, I guess I'm-a off!" Mario shouts, getting up and running forward. He jumps on a Goomba, and continues forward. Picking up a Bob-omb, he throws it at a ring of other Bob-ombs, causing them all to explode. "Hah! There we-a go!" Mario continues on his way, crossing a small bridge. He sees a very large Koopa looking around. "Well well well! You must be Mario! I am Koopa the Quick! I have heard about you, and wish to challenge you to a race to the top of this hill! Beat me there, and I can help you in your battle with King Bob-omb. If I win, you have to get me his Power Star!" The Koopa says. "I guess I have no choice... I'll-a need all the-a help I can-a get!" Mario responds. "Ready... Set... GO!" The twosome run forward, but Koopa the Quick easily passes Mario. Mario reaches the Chain Chomp, and is stopped in his tracks. He runs around it, but it follows him. After a few circles, the Chain Chomp gets its chain wrapped around the post, and cannot reach Mario anymore. Mario runs forward, and reaches the base of the hill. He starts running up, but almost gets run over with a large black ball. "Woah! I gotta be careful!" He says. He continues up, dodging a few more balls, when he sees a small alcove. "I need-a rest..." Mario pants, climbing in. Slowly, he disappears, and reappears in another alcove. "What the... How did I get up here!? Oh-a well! I can win now-a!" He reaches the top, and Koopa the Quick meets him there. "No wonder you are so famous! You have some good speed! I shall now help you defeat the king of Bob-ombs!" "Well well well. Mario, is it?" King Bob-omb turns around, "I think I ought to show you my thanks for coming all the way up here." He picks Mario up, and throws him towards the edge. "Goodbye." He picks Mario up again, but a shell slams into his back. "Thanks!" Mario says, and kicks Koopa the Quick right back at King Bob-omb. He repeats this, and eventually, the king falls off the edge. "Wahoo! We did it!" A yellow star with eyes flies up to the top of the mountain, and Mario picks it up. "What is-a this?" Mario asks, but a forcefield forms around him, and he jumps out of a painting of the battlefield. A loud, familiar voice responds: "Gah! How did you get out of there!? Oh no... a Power Star! If you stop trying to find those, I will give you some cake!" '---Scene Change To: Bowser at the top of the Castle---' Bowser whispers to himself: "Or throw you in a pit of fire..." '---TO BE CONTINUED---' Credits Scene Random cannons on Bob-omb battlefield fire massive balls of water and Bob-ombs at each other. Songs *At the Beginning: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64) *At Bob-omb Battlefield: Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64) *At the top of the hill: Boss Battle (Super Mario 64) *Magical barrier appearing: You got a Star! Extended Remix (Super Mario 64) *Credits: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64) Magic Paintings Part II Intro Slide Cast *Luigi *Boo *King Boo Plot Luigi wakes up all alone just outside a dark mansion. "Where... am I?" He asks, slowly getting up. Looking around, he notices the dark mansion, and a small shack. A Boo flies out one of the windows, and Luigi freaks out. "Wah! This place is-a haunted!" He shouts, running towards the shack. The screen moves up to the Boo, and it laughs at him. It flies back in, and the camera zooms in on the shack. Luigi, shaking thinks about what has happened. '---Scene Change To: Flashback of Magic Paintings Part I---' Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are sitting around a table, eating slices of cake. "Gwahaha! This time, I cannot fail! He raises his arms, and three armies run inside. The Bob-ombs toss Mario on their backs, and run towards the main hall. The Boo army takes Luigi away towards the inner castle, the few Whomps carry Toad away, and Peach is personally picked up by Bowser himself. "Have fun with your ''art!" Bowser shouts, flying to the top of the castle. The screen fades to black.'' '---Scene Changes To: Luigi in the shack---' "Well... It looks like I'm-a on my own..." He mumbles, continuing further into the shack. A trapdoor opens beneath him, and he falls down, screaming. Remembering how to land correctly, he positions himself to land on his feet, with bent knees. He slams into the floor, but is luckily unharmed. He looks around a sees a small, watery passage in front of him. He walks into it, and hears distant merry-go-round music. He also hears a spinning axle, but cannot see it. Two Boos start to fly towards him, but he stares them dead in the eye, and out of fear, they hide themselves. He slowly walks around them, not moving his eye. Inside the room at the center of the circular waterway, he realizes that the floor is spinning! He steps on, and starts moving around. Two more Boos appear, so he stares at them, trying to get off at the other door. The room is spinning fast, but he does his best, and quickly runs from the room, out of fear. He is in a long, thin waterway, and notices a few platforms centered on an axle. He puts his foot on it, and it tilts forward. "Wah!" He screams, surprised. He carefully walks onto it, and stands in the middle, keeping it steady. He dashes forward, and manages to jump onto a higher up platform. Running up the increasing slope, he makes it to the next platform, and has to grab the ledge of the solid platform above. He pulls himself up, and looking down, he pants heavily. He lifts his head, only to see fifteen Boos all looking at him. A couple seconds pass by, followed by the camera into the foyer of the mansion. A shriek is heard, and Luigi runs through the doorway. A staircase rises up before him, and he runs up without even thinking, and picks a random door to continue through. He pants heavily, only to hear a loud crash. The piano, now open, revealing a row of sharp teeth, moves towards him. He shrieks again, and runs through the next door, into a simple room. He goes through a set of double doors, only to come face-to-face with King Boo. "Hehehehe! I am King Boo! Do not think staring at me will help!" King Boo says, and shoves Luigi off the balcony. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......." Luigi screams, falling to the ground below. He slowly gets up, in obvious pain, and watches as King Boo descends slowly. "You... I have to deal with you now!" Luigi shouts, ready to fight. "What!? You are still alive!? You really are the man they say you can be... No matter. I will kill you here and now!" King Boo shouts. "NOOOOO!" Luigi shouts, getting very angry. He hops in the air, pulls out his hammer, and slams it into King Boo. King Boo shouts as he is squished into the shape of a pancake. "Hah! You haven't beaten me yet... *pant* You... I will... send you out of here..." King Boo says, panting. Luigi is surrounded in white, and falls onto the ground, now a grassy patch outside Peach's Castle... '---TO BE CONTINUED---' Credits Scene Various Boos flying around the main foyer of the mansion. Songs *Luigi waking up- Big Boo's Haunt Remastered (Super Mario 64) *When Luigi thinks about what happened (flashback)- Powerful Mario (Super Mario 64) *When falling- Endless Staircase (Super Mario 64) *When entering the waterway- Big Boo's Merry-Go-Round (Super Mario 64) *When seeing the fifteen Boos- Endless Staircase (Super Mario 64) *Fight with King Boo- Boss Battle Remastered (Super Mario 64) *Credits: Endless Staircase (Super Mario 64) Category:Tales of the Mushroom Kingdom Category:TV Shows